Titanium dioxide powder has been widely used heretofore in various cosmetic compositions. Since finely granulated titanium dioxide particles having a maximum particle size of not more than 0.1.mu., and an average particle size of 5 to 50 m.mu. show remarkable ultraviolet rays screening effect, recently, the use thereof in an anti-sunburn and anti-suntan cosmetic has been studied.
However, such finely granulated titanium dioxide particles have a large surface energy. Therefore, when a cosmetic is produced by using such titanium dioxide particles, it is difficult to uniformly disperse the particles in the cosmetic and the particles tend to form agglomerates during storage. Further, there are serious problems in the use of the finely granulated titanium dioxide particles as an ingredient for a cosmetic. For example, when it is formulated into a cake type foundation which is applied with water, the cosmetic is not uniformly applied to the skin upon use, which results in very bad finish.